Guardian's Adventure
by Nightmareinhell
Summary: A new student shows up at Rose's School, They become great friends. But This student has a secret and wants to tell Rose but they get lost and Rose gets Kidnap.


Damon Smith

Hour 4A

10/8/09

The Guardian

School has always been plain and boring, teachers weren't that funny but supportive. Nothing exciting happens in school; well that was what Rose thought. Rose woke up late one day that was new, she was never late, and she had the weirdest dream ever a forest with lost souls wondering around. She shook her head to get the thought out and went to class.

The teacher looked at Rose as she slowly walked in, "Your late Miss Starfire…" Point out the teacher. Everyone called Rose Starfire, it was a given nickname because of her personality, she was peaceful and quiet like a star but her attitude was like a fire when she got mad. "Sorry Mrs. Redbird" replied Rose as she sat down at her spot embarrassed trying to ignore the comments and looks.

"Ok class!" Mrs. Redbird shouted at her students "We have a new student today, please come in." A young looking boy walked in, medium dark hair slightly passed his ears, his blue eyes were mysterious. Rose gasp as she looked at the boy, their eyes locked for a second and she looked down quick.

"Hi, I am Drake Night, it's nice to meet you all" He put on a fake small smile and went to his spot in front of the class. Rose looked at him for awhile until she realized that she was and quickly went to her work sheet, when she looked up for a second Drake was looking right at her and smiled softly. She felt her face flushed and never looked again.

After school Rose saw Drake sitting under a tree writing in a journal, she got curious and decided to walk up to him. He heard her footsteps and before she said anything he spoke up, "Saw you looking at me in class today," Her face flushed with embarrassment and replied "Sorry…just you know new student and all." Drake smiled at her, she never saw a smile so warm in her life, her heart was racing "I'm sorry but I have to go I will see you later" She ran off and Drake smiled.

Weeks passed and Drake and Rose started to talk more, they became lab partners in science and he helped her with her homework. Later they became good friends, _it's like we just clicked_, thought Rose. Drake called one day and asked if he could come over, she hesitated but said ok. Half-hour later he was at her door with his messenger bag, "Hi Rose" He waved at her "Hi…Drake" she shyly replied.

They went to her gaming room and he set his bag down, "So…why did you wanted to come here" He sighed softly and started playing with his fingers nervously "Drake…is something wrong?" Rose leaned toward him. Drake backed away slowly and sighed, "I haven't been honest with you lately…" She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. His eyes were full of pain and yet full of fear. "Drake what are you scared off?" His eyes widen and he stood up. "Lets go to the park ok?" She nodded and got up.

They were walking to the park; Drake was clutching his bag with force like there was something inside of it was very important. She was watching him with curiosity and confusion, "Drake what is going on?" He was looking around like he didn't want anyone listening or near them, "Just…I have been hiding something from you…from everyone" He was watching every movement that he saw and then they were walking in the woods away from everyone.

Something about this woods was creeping Rose out "Drake…where are we going?" His eyes widen with fear and turned around quick but where they have entered from wasn't there anymore. "Damn…" He sighed and looked at Rose "I am not all the way human…" She just looked at with him with a blank stare. He sighed and sat on a log he saw on the ground.

"Ok…I am a guardian, we are suppose to protect people who aren't normal and have gifts. We search them out and protect them, there is a group who wants to find them and use them for evil purposes, no I did not take that off a movie or a show I am being serious." He sighs and looks at her for her reaction. Silence, that's all he got, was silence. The wind felt like ice, _fall weather of course and with this energy floating around he seems close_, thought Drake.

"Ok…so you are a guardian…but I'm just a normal plain boring girl?" Rose finally said in a soft whisper. Drake stood up and walked over to her "You are a special person trust me…I feel it and I sense it in your soul. I'm not completely sure what you can do but I will find out." He smiled warmly at her and the same feeling rises in her every time he smiles at her.

Suddenly a sharp sound cuts through the silence, Drake became alert at once. "He is already here…then it was him who put us in this forest!" Rose suddenly realized why she recognized the forest…her dream. "The forest of the lost souls…" it came out as a soft whisper but Drake heard her. "How do you know this place…?" Her eyes widen with confusion and fear. "I…had a dream about it" She looked at him with a look asking for help.

Drake sat down next to her and touched her hand "You have visions in your dreams Rose…you are special" She didn't look convince but nodded. "Drake I had many dreams of this place and a soul asking for help" He watched her eyes seeing she was telling the truth. "Your dreams warned you that you would come here and a soul found out and contacted you for help…we need to find this soul, did you get a name?" She nod slowly and whispered "Scott…." Drake stood up fast, eyes full of fear. "Scott? It can't be him!" He looked around the area they were in. "Drake…who is Scott?"

"Scott he was a guardian like me, and well he was on a mission to help someone who was being attacked. During the mission he found a source of great power…" He closed his eyes and sigh; Rose went to him and touched his hand "What happen Drake…" He looked at her and nods. "He was driven mad with the power…kept it for himself, to much power can drive anyone to be evil and use to it harm people, he didn't want to protect them anymore he wanted to use them and kill them…then he ran into a former guardian name Mark…they join together and shared the power but then Scott was killed…. by me…I guess he couldn't pass over with his hatred for me…"

Moment of silence came over again and then a laugh cut the silence away. "Drake who is it…" Drake stood up and looked more serious then ever. "It's him…. it's Scott!" Rose eyes lit up with fear and went over to him. "Drake Night! Drake Night! It's been ages since we last saw each other!" The laugh came back, Rose covered her ears to block it and Drake just stood there listening until he said "Scott, Scott Lightwood, yes I am here but why did you bring us here or was it really Mark!" "Mark's magic but my grudge!" Suddenly a fierce wind came out of nowhere causing some fog to build up.

In the fog was a figure standing with eyes blood red staring at Drake like he was staring into his soul. "Scott, I see you have a body…Mark's magic?" Silence as the figure moved out of the fog revealing a young man but the skin was grey…color of ashes, he had tattoos on his body but the one that caught his attention was the tattoo of a phoenix on his chest.

"Phoenix, that's Mark's sign? The bird covered in fire it's a great sign for hatred and revenge for what I did to you right? A grudge filled with fire, Scott you tried to kill an innocent girl I had every right to stop you!" There was no time for explanation as Scott charges Drake but right before Scott attacked he disappeared, Drake's eyes widen with confusion and he looked around wondering where Scott went. "Damn! Where are you?" He shouted, suddenly Rose screamed and he turned to her but she was gone.

"Rose!" He searched around until he heard her scream again, "Drake! Help me!" He ran toward the sounds of her screams and then laughter filled the air "Scott! What are you doing!" "Nothing my little buddy, she was invited to dinner, Mark has been wanting to meet her" Laughter fill the air again and then silence. Drake fell to his knees and punched the ground. "Damnit!" he didn't have time to let this get to him, he had to rescue her before Scott and Mark harmed her.

He got up and looked around, _there has to be a way to get out of this forest_. "Look at this, Drake actually upset over a girl? How pathetic." Drake didn't recognize the voice he looked around him and then he notices a figure on a tree branch above him. "Who are you? One of Mark's servants he sent down to kill me right now? I guess I didn't get the invitation for the dinner party." He snickers and notices the guys face was expressionless. "Don't like jokes?" The guy jumps down and lands in front of Drake "No time for jokes and no I am not a servant, I work for no one." Drake stared and watched him closely "Whose side are you on? You look like a guardian but at the same time you don't?" Drake sat down, he was tired but he couldn't sleep. "I am a guardian but I never joined any clans I wanted to work alone but at the same time gathered up my own group, I notice a fog so I came by to investigate and caught a short show of you getting out maneuver by Scott."

Drake was getting irritated with this guy and time was running out "Get to the point!" The guy looked at him and sighed "It's true, no one can talk to you without you getting inpatient" Drake looked confused and the guy smiled "You don't know? Your pretty famous in the guardian world" He walked closer to Drake, "But they all say you get impatient to easily and don't like long conversations when you are on the job but you sure did get close to Rose right? Have time for dates and all" "Shut up!" Drake was reaching for his bag and pulled out an old katana, the guy jumped back.

"Well Drake, I don't want to fight I was going to give you directions to get out of this place" He grin at Drake as he lowered the sword "What do I call you?" asked Drake. The guy starting to walk away and called back "Felix, and to get out never turn just run in a straight line, never look back." He points to the fog "Run in a straight line toward there" Then he disappeared in the shadows.

Drake stared for a while and then looked at the fog, _a straight line and don't look back_, thought Drake as he started to run into the fog without looking back. Minutes later the fog was gone and trees started to disappear. "So he was right, Felix you're a mysterious guy…" He started to walk down a path, sensing the energy of his enemy.

As he was walking he notice that the area was changing, the power was getting greater. _You kept yourself healthy Mark_, Drake thought as he sees the cave that Mark was hiding in. Drake smirk, "You don't hide yourself very well do you!" He sighed as there was no reply and started to head in, "I don't remember sending an invite to you Drake Night?" Drake looked up to see a young man with slightly dark skin; his hair was a Mohawk that was red, tattoos all over his body. "Mark Morgenstern, long time no see, new hair style?"

A look of irritation crossed Mark's face and sighed, "Same as always buddy" he jumps off the top of the cave and lands in front of Drake, immediately Drake goes for his katana. Mark raised his hand "Slow down my friend…" "I'm not your friend!" Drake yelled with frustration. Mark acted hurt "Ouch! Drake you hurt my feelings you know that? Now you need to be punished for ruining dinner for me and my date Rose." Drake's eyes widen and charges in for the attack, Mark dodges without any effort "Drake, Drake, Drake…" Mark shakes his head "You let your emotions get to you." He sits on a rock as Drake's face fills red with anger. "You better not have harmed her you ass."

Mark laughed and his look turned evil "Scott is keeping her company at the dinner table, she is quite interesting." Drake lowered his sword "What did you promise him? I know it was you who killed him, tricked him into that territory knowing I was there!" Mark grinned; he enjoyed hearing his own plans coming out of someone else mouth. "You are 100% correct, but you see I knew you would struggle and go for the kill, I knew he would stay on this place waiting for his revenge" He started to laugh and Drake suddenly had enough as he picked up his blade and goes once again for the attack.

Back in the cave and Mark's 'castle' Rose was sitting at the table staring at her plate full of food she had never seen before. Scott appeared behind her with the same evil grin as before, "Your boyfriend has arrived" Her eyes widen and shook her head. "He is not my boyfriend and I knew he would come for me! Let me go!" She tries to stand up but Scott's claw looking hands grabbed her shoulders pushing her down in her seat. "Stay vision girl, it will be all over soon." He slowly faded away his sharp evil laugh filling the empty cold room.

Drake was slammed against the cold rocky wall of the cave, he was getting irritated with Mark's laughing. "Drake you got weak on me, I remember back in the good old days we were equally matched." He was walking toward him his cold eyes locked on his target. Drake's lip was bleeding and he stood up slowly holding his katana in his left hand and a rock in the other. Mark was walking faster now and Drake suddenly gripped the rock and throws it as hard as he could at Mark hitting him in the face. "Ah!" His hand went to his eye as he scowled in pain. Drake took this as his chance and runs and slides in between his legs to get behind him and runs into the cave.

Mark's eye was bleeding as he screamed at the top of his lungs and disappears with one last scream "I will get you!" and he was gone. Drake didn't dare look back as he made turn after turn trying to find Rose. He notices a big black steel door ahead of him and goes to a stop. _She must be in there_, He thought as he pushed the doors open and finds himself in what looked like a classic, fancy, shining dinning room. "Whoa…back in the old times?" He said out loud and sees Rose "Rose!" He runs toward her but Scott appears in front of him and stops. "Let me through!"

Scott just stared and started to laugh, "No man, boss isn't done with her yet!" Drake was getting very impatient and suddenly a flash came out of nowhere and Scott was dead on the floor. Drake didn't have time to wonder what happen he had to get Rose out of here, he runs toward Rose, "Come on Rose lets get out of here…" silence, she was frozen "Damn…Scott must have done it…" "No it was I…" Mark walks out of into the room. "Mark! Let her go!" Drake grips his sword. "She can see places no one else has seen in her dreams! She is the next high priestess!" Mark's eyes went black and he grins at Drake.

Drake didn't know what to do, he felt powerless and weak. "Mark…let her go and you can have me…" Mark laugh, Drake was sick of his laughing, "I don't want you…I just want you dead!" He charges for him grabbing for his throat, Drake dodged in time but not without a scratched. He rolled on the ground pulling out a gun that he called 'Spirit Trigger'.

He fired two shots at Mark but only one hit, he hit Mark's shoulder causing him to go to the ground. "Ouch…didn't saw that coming…" He slowly gets up, holding his shoulder where he holds back the blood. "Idiot you can't kill me like that…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Drake came up and kicked Mark in the head hard. "Yes I can…you took Rose away from me…forced her to be here…you deserve to be dead…you should have been dead a long time ago but we showed you mercy…!" Drake look away and saw Rose, she was unfrozen. "Rose…" She was in tears and falls to the ground, fainted.

Drake ran to her but was stopped as Mark grabbed his foot. "I'm still alive you…dumb…" Mark couldn't finish as Drake spin around and kicked him. "Idiot...learn to know when your defeated!" Drake notice that Mark was unconscious now, Drake sighed and went over to Rose. Rose was slowly waking up.

"Hey Rose…don't worry it's me Drake…" He takes her in his arms and held her close. Rose looked up at him and smiled "I knew you would come for me…" He smiled at her and held her tight as he carries her out of the cave. "What about mark…?" She asked Drake quietly "Don't you worry about him…I left him a special present…" As they left the cave there was smoke coming out of it, Drake set the place on fire. "Drake…will he come back?" Drake shook his head as they kiss softly and smiled.

As they walk back home Drake felt a presence and looked up, Felix was standing on the top of the cave. He remembers the flash in the dining room and Scott being dead, "Thank you" Whispered Drake, Felix nodded and disappeared into the smoke. "Drake are you alright?" Rose had a concern look on her face, "Yes I'm fine…let's go home," Drake said with a smile as head home.


End file.
